Bullets Hurt
by BeautifulRain2020
Summary: Peter takes a bullet in the back and Tony comes to his rescue. Lots of rehabilition and fluff as Tony cares for Peter. Peter getting a serious infection after the operation and Tony joining Peter at school.


"Just not too good," The Vulture said and Peter stepped out of the car. The car began to drive away, Peter turned and walked towards the doors of the school hall. He felt something hit his back so forcefully that the air was forced out of his lungs. He stopped and immediately knew that he had been shot, he felt the blood as it began to trickle down his back. He got to the door where he saw Ned and MJ waving and swearing at him. Peter was faintly aware of himself falling and rolling down the stairs but it was filled with numbness and soon his vision went black.

/

"Show me the map again Friday," Tony said and a hologram map came up. "Now this interesting," Tony said as he began to study the map. A few moments later Friday's voice come on.

"Sir, I've received CCTV footage from outside of Mr Parker's school,"

"Mmm," Tony replied deep in thought. "Anything of interest Friday?"

"Peter Parker appears to have been shot," Friday's statement immediately seized Tony's attention.

"What's the full situation Friday?" Tony asked.

"Mr Parker is unconscious as the base of the west entrance of the school hall. The footage shows no assailants or evidence of any attack. Peter was shot once in the back and he is non-responsive,"

"Thanks Friday," Tony said as he got into his suit and took off. "Inform Bruce to get the medical bay up and running,"

"Yes sir,"

/

"Situation update Friday," Tony asked as he soared through the air.  
"Two people are approaching Peter, they appear to be non hostile,"

"Oh shit," Tony said.

"What is it sir?"

"It's Homecoming night, the entire school will be there. They'll have him carted off in a normal ambulance. Give me some juice Friday," Tony said and his thrusters went up to full power.

/

Ned and MJ watched as Peter looked at them through the double doors with a glazed look. They both watched as Peter fell back, as though he had fainted. They looked at each other and shrugged before walking outside. Outside Peter lay at the bottom of the stairs motionless.

"Hey Peter!" Ned called.

"Wake up arsehole, you're keeping us waiting." MJ called to him. A few seconds went by and Peter didn't move. They exchanged glances before heading down the stairs. "This really isn't funny Peter," MJ said coming closer. "You can't just faint, it's not masculine,"

"Peter are you ok?" Ned asked, concerned. They reach Peter, who was lying on his side away from them. "Peter?" Ned asked again and was about to kneel down when MJ put her arm out to stop him.

"Ned look," MJ said calmly, pointing to the gunshot wound on Peter's back. At this moment Iron man came down and landed next to Peter. Ned and MJ just stood in awe as Tony Stark's mask rolled back, he knelt down next to Peter, placing his hand on Peter's side.

"Peter, can you hear me?" Tony asked, looking into Peter's face. Peter was gasping softly and he was obviously drifting in and out of consciousness. "Read vitals Friday."

"Heart rate at 210, blood pressure 80/50. His body has gone into shock and there are signs of internal bleeding," Friday stated. "Gasping indicates suspected lung damage and there is no exit wound."

"Ok," Tony responded. He took a small round ball from a slot in his suit and rolled Peter slightly towards him. "This is just for you kid," Tony said as Peter came to and moaned slightly. "It's ok Peter, it's alright. I'm here," Tony calmly told Peter as he put the ball into the bullet's entry wound.

"Ah!" Peter cried out weakly.

"Shhh, you're alright Peter," Tony said as Peter relaxed, falling unconscious once more. When Tony looked up the entire school was gathered around the scene. Iron man picked Peter up and his mask rolled back over his face.

"Is he going to be ok?" MJ asked.

"He's going to be just fine," Iron man answered before taking off. "Stay with me kid," Tony whispered to Peter as he flew back towards the Avengers compound.

/

Bruce was waiting for Tony as he arrived and Tony placed Peter down swiftly onto a trolley. Bruce immediately removed Peter's suit jacket and shirt before wiring him up to an ECG.

"How long ago was this Tony?" Bruce asked.

"3 minutes, maybe 4,"

"Ok, and what's this in his back?"

"A gift I got from Wakanda. It's keeping him stable,"

"We need to get him into the scanner," Bruce said and Tony him put Peter onto the scanner. Peter's right renal artery had been severed and the bullet had sliced through the lower lobe of Peter's right lung, causing a huge amount of internal bleeding. It was undetermined if the bullet had hit his spine.

"He's loosing a lot of blood Tony, I need to operate on him,"

"Ok, I'll get the team,"

"There's no time," Bruce said and he exchanged a look with Tony. "I need to do it right here and now, or he dies," Tony looked at Peter and looked at Bruce.

"Alright, but you're going to need equipment," Tony said before rushing away.

/

They worked on Peter for 6 hours before Peter's phone went off. They watched it as it rang, then as it went to answer-phone.

"Hey," Came a voice. It was his Aunt May. "I hope you've had a wonderful night Peter with the girl that I know you've been chasing for a while now. I'm just a bit worried Pete because it's 4am and you promised that you'd call to tell me if you were going to stay at her house. Look, I know that you're alright Peter, just make sure that you give me a call tomorrow, yeah?" The call finished.

"Tony?" Bruce asked, looking at Tony who had been distracted by the call. Tony turned back to Bruce. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. The kid's only 15 Bruce,"

"I know Tony," Bruce said. "And if we want him to see 16 we need to do this," Bruce told him plainly. Tony looked down at Peter's body and nodded. 2 hours later they had finished surgery on Peter and an hour after that, Peter was lying in a hospital bed in the Avenger's medical bay.

/

The phone rang and May immediately picked it up.

"Peter thank God you're safe," May sighed. "I got this really bad feeling that something had happened to you. Do you need me to come and pick you up?" May asked.

"It's not Peter," Bruce Banner replied.

"Who is this?" May asked, waiting for the response.  
"It's Bruce Banner, one of Tony Stark's friends,"  
"Ok," May began, her worry building about Peter. "Where's Peter? Is he ok?"

"That's what I'm calling about. Peter got hurt last night and we've got him at Avengers compound. He's safe but you should get here as soon as you can ok?" Bruce told her in the most reassuring way that he could.  
"What happened to him? It is serious?" May asked grabbing her coat and her car keys.  
"I'll explain when you get here. Drive safely, the situation is not time critical,"

"Ok, I'm on my way," May said as she closed and locked her front door. She hung up, put her phone in her pocket and rushed to the car. She drove off and wondered what had happened to Peter and why he was at the Avengers compound.

/

May pulled into the Avengers compound and walked quickly inside. Bruce was waiting for her.

"Where's Peter?" She asked.

"He's this way," Bruce said and lead the way up the stairs. "I have to warn you that Peter is unconscious and he's in a critical condition," At this comment May went silent and her face went pale. The walked in silence to the medical bay.

/

Tony had his eyes firmly fixed on Peter, who looked peacefully asleep in the bed. There were bandages covering his whole chest and abdomen, he had an oxygen mask on, and lines were inserted into all parts of his body. The door swung open and Tony turned around to see Bruce and a very worried Aunt May.

"I rang her earlier this morning Tony," Bruce told him. Aunt May rushed to Peter's bed where she froze, her eyes fixed upon her nephew.

"He's been shot," Tony told her plainly.

"When?" Came May's broken voice. She was on the verge of tears.

"Last night. Your call came through while we were operating on him," Tony said as he rested a hand on May's shoulder. May rested a hand upon Tony's as she stared at Peter. Tears rolled down her face and after a few moments she whispered,

"I'm right here Peter. I'm not going anywhere," She kissed his forehead before turning to Tony. "Who did this to him?"

"We don't know," Tony told her.

"Is he ok?" She choked, knowing full well that he wasn't.

"The bottom of Peter's right lung was badly damaged, his right renal artery was severed and he has some internal bruising. Bruce and I spent a long time patching him up but he should be ok,"

"Oh Peter," May said crying.

/

Peter felt both hot and cold, but he also felt neither. Everything felt numb and Peter didn't want to move his body. He opened his eyes and blinked against the bright lights. Slowly, he turned his head to the side and saw May facing Tony Stark. His mind didn't process the fact that he was lying in a hospital bed.

"May," Peter whispered, struggling to do so. His voice was so soft and muffled under the oxygen mask that he hardly heard it, but luckily May had heard it too. She looked round and came to him immediately. She took his hand and stroked his hair.

"Peter," May whispered. She had tears in his eyes and Peter struggled to understand why.

Where was he?

Why was his body numb?

Was he lying down or sitting up?

Before he could process any of these questions Tony Stark came beside him.

"Hey Kid. How are you feeling?" Tony asked and Peter stared at him. His mind took a moment to process all the words. He looked at May, who was still stroking his hair and she was full on crying now. "Look at me Peter," Tony said and Peter turned his attention back to Tony. "Are you in any pain?" Tony's voice was soft and concerned.

"I don't think so," Peter said in a groggy voice. He sounded like he'd just woken up.

Had he just woken up?

How long had he been asleep for?

"Can you remember what happened?" Tony asked and Peter shook his head.

"Tony..." Bruce whispered in a serious tone from the side of the room.

"One second kid, what is it Bruce?" Tony said, leaving Peter. Peter watched Tony as he walked away from him.

"Peter," May whispered and Peter turned to her. She smiled at him and Peter raised a hand. He found the oxygen mask on his face and pulled it away from his mouth and he placed it onto his neck.

"I'm ok May," Peter whispered to her and May shook her head.

"No Peter. You're not ok," May said kissing his forehead.

"May," Peter whispered again, his tone changing. May looked at Peter and became worried. Peter's gaze had become distant.

"Peter?" May said.  
"May," Peter whispered again but before he could say anything he began to have a seizure.

/

"One second kid, what is it Bruce?" Tony said, leaving Peter and walking over to Bruce.

"I sent the bullet of to the lab because something just didn't feel right. And look at this," Bruce showed Tony the report and Tony pointed at it.

"That's Cyanide. CN-, that's definitely Cyanide. Which is why he hasn't been healing from it. Bruce we need emphyromoxins,"

"Of course. I'll get dyphramoxin and cordatosin, thank you Tony," Bruce said as he rushed off.

"Stark! Bruce!" May called out in desperation. Tony turned round and rushed to Peter immediately. "Peter. Peter," May called out, crying.

"Bruce we need that medication now!" Tony shouted. "You're going to be ok Peter. You're going to be just fine," Tony said, trying to calm his own racing heart. "May, can you pass me the suction please?" May just stood in shock, "I need it now or he's going to choke!" Tony shouted at her and May passed him the suction. Tony used it to clear Peter's foaming mouth and May watched in horror as Peter's eyes rolled back into his head. There was a thump as May fainted, just as Bruce arrived with the medication. Bruce paused to look at May and Tony looked at Bruce. "Bruce, we need that medication now!" Tony shouted at him and Bruce quickly injected the drugs into Peter. Peter stopped seizing. "There we are," Tony said, watching his Peter's vital signs. "Bruce can you take care of…"

"Oh yes," Bruce said rushing over to May.

"Stop doing that to me kid," Tony said as Peter's vitals began to creep back up. "You stay with me kid, you hear me?" Tony pleaded to Peter as he placed the oxygen mask back onto Peter's face. After a few minutes, Peter opened his eyes. He blinked and looked at Tony Stark, who had his head buried into the bed sheets.

"Mr Stark?" He whispered hoarsely and Tony looked up at Peter.

"Hey kid," Tony said, pulling Peter's oxygen mask down.

"What happened to me?" Peter said. His still felt confused and tired but he could understand Tony now and he could form proper sentences.

"You were shot," Tony said simply and Peter frowned. "The bullet you were shot with was coated in cyanide and you've just had a seizure. We've given you something to neutralise the cyanide, but you have to promise me not to scare me like that again,"  
"I promise Mr Stark," Peter said.  
"Thank you kid," Tony said with tears in his eyes. "I can cope doing surgery on you but I still can't believe that you got shot," Tony said and Peter frowned once more. He looked down at his torso, which had bandages wrapped around it and he suddenly felt how heavy his body was.

"Surgery?" Peter asked. Tony looked at Peter and pointed at his chest.

"Yeah, the bullet sliced through the lower lobe of your lung. Your right kidney was badly damaged and you were at risk of bleeding to death. You were in renal failure for 2 hours Peter. That reminds me, can you wiggle your toes for me?" Peter frowned, wiggled his toes and Tony sighed. "Can you curl your hands into fists for me?" Peter made two fists and Tony smiled. "No spinal damage, that's a major relief. Just relax kid," Tony said as he turned around. Peter looked towards Tony and then past him. "How are we doing Bruce?" Tony asked. Peter watched in shock as he saw his Aunt May unconscious on the floor, and Bruce putting a small torch back into his pocket.

"I'm going to get her onto a bed Tony. Her heart-rate, breathing and eye movements are all normal, I think she just passed out because of the shock," Bruce said as he picked May up into his arms. Peter gasped and stared at his Aunt, wide-eyed.

"May?" Peter whispered and Tony immediately turned his attention back to Peter,

"She's ok Peter, she just fainted," Tony explained. Tony saw the tears in Peter's eyes and watched as Peter suddenly became alert.

"The gun," Peter said as he gripped Tony's arm, looking back at Tony.

"The gun?" Tony repeated, focusing on Peter.

"He had a gun in the car, ready to shoot me,"

"Who had a gun kid?"

"The wing-suit guy,"

"The vulture? Your memory must be wrong kid, people would have noticed if the vulture was at Homecoming. Come on lie back, I'll give you a sedative, you need rest," Tony removed Peter's hand and began to get up but Peter grabbed Tony's wrist hard. Tony paused and looked at Peter,

"No Mr Stark," Peter said urgently, straining his voice. "The vulture, he's Liz's dad. I was in the car when he threatened me and then," Peter paused and coughed, letting go of Tony. "He shot me," Peter croaked as the coughed and spluttered violently.

"Ok kid," Tony said grabbing a sick bowl and turning Peter onto his side.

"Take it easy kid," Tony said softly as Peter threw up phlegm. When Peter stopped spluttering, Tony put the bowl down and lay Peter back onto his back. "How are you doing?" Tony asked as Peter closed his eyes.

"Tony," Peter whispered.

"I'll get you the sedative kid. We're taking good care of you alright," Tony got the sedative and injected it into Peter. Within moments Peter was asleep.

Tony placed the oxygen mask back onto Peter's face and put the sick bowl into the bin before walking over to Bruce. May Parker was lying on a bed with a blanket laid over her. "How's Aunt May doing?" Tony asked and Bruce looked up at him.

"She's doing well. How's Peter?"

"Asleep. I gave him a sedative. He doesn't have any spinal damage Bruce, he has full movement in his fingers and toes."

"That's fantastic Tony,"

"Yeah," Tony said, looking down at May.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked instinctively and Tony paused before answering.

"I know who shot Peter, he told me."

"Who was it?"

"The Vulture. The guy Peter kept going on about and we didn't listen."  
"This isn't your fault Tony,"

"Then who's fault is it?" Tony snapped. Bruce didn't react and Tony stepped back.  
"Tony," Bruce began but Tony held up a hand and Bruce stopped.  
"Peter's asleep and I have a meeting to go to, so you err. Take care of them both for me and I'll be back soon," Tony said as he left the medical bay and Bruce watched him go.

/

Tony came back into the medical bay after his meeting.

"How are we doing Bruce?" Tony asked. Bruce was messing with a machine next to Peter and he looked up at him.

"Yeah, good Tony, how was the meeting?"

"Boring. I think I fell asleep at one point,"

"You have been awake all night,"

"Yeah. What are you doing to my kid?"

"I've checked his kidney function and it's improving, it's up to 65%. His oxygen levels have improved, but the chest x-ray still shows some fluid in his lungs," Tony nodded slightly and walked over to Peter. He stroked Peter's hair.

"If the fluid doesn't clear up are we going to have to put in a chest drain?"

"Possibly, but I'm not sure if it's pneumonia or oedema so I'm giving him some drugs to see if that clears it up. He's a brave kid Tony,"

"He's a stupid kid. I told him not to go after this guy,"

"It's not his fault that he got shot,"

"I swear I'm going to find the vulture and kill him,"

"Calm down Tony, let's focus on Peter ok?" Bruce said, putting a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"How's May?"

"She's sleeping. Which is what you need to be doing Tony. I'm happy here for now and when I get tired I'll come and wake you up ok?" Bruce reassured Tony and he didn't argue. Tony kissed Peter's forehead then went up to his own bedroom.

/

"Hey kid," Happy said, coming beside Peter. He was sound asleep. "I've taken your Aunt May home, she's worried about you. So is Tony, Bruce, Pepper and myself. You scared us really badly. You have to stay with us," Happy sighed and looked away. "I just wish that I'd picked up some of your voice-mails. If I had then you might not being lying here," Happy began to cry and he tapped the side of the bed. "I'll be here when you wake up Peter," Happy said before turned and walking away.

/

Tony came downstairs and saw Pepper standing by the monitors.

"Pepper?" Tony said, wondering where Bruce was.

"Morning Tony," Pepper replied with a smile.

"Where's Bruce?"  
"He's sleeping. He didn't want to wake you up so I've covered for him until you were awake," Pepper replied and Tony looked around the room.

"Where's May?" Tony asked, pointing at the empty bed.

"She went home. She figured that she wasn't helping Peter by being here so I got Happy to drive her home. Peter's doing fine, he threw up some fluid in the night and his heart-rate dropped but he's stable again now,"

"Ok," Tony said and Pepper came over to him. "This isn't your fault Tony,"

"I could have stopped this,"

"You don't know that,"

"But I could have done more and I didn't. Now Peter's lying a hospital bed seriously injured,"

"I remember having to take care of you Tony," Pepper said. "The amount of times you've been lying in a hospital bed,"

"But I'm not 15,"

"Age doesn't stop men with guns Tony, you know this. Keep an eye on Peter's vital signs and when he wakes up see if he can stand and walk a few steps. Can you do that for me?" Tony looked at Pepper in the eyes.  
"Yes," Tony replied. "I'll be sure to do that."

/

"Ok Pete, you're going to try and stand up ok?" Tony said as Peter sat on the edge of the bed with his feet hanging off the side. Tony was holding Peter's hands in his and Peter was wearing sky blue pyjama bottoms. Peter wasn't wearing a top and instead had bandages wrapped tightly around his chest.

"Ok," Peter agreed and he shuffled forwards to where his feet touched the floor.

"Ok kid, put your weight onto me," Tony said as he helped to pull Peter up. Once Peter was standing upright Tony wrapped an arm around Peter's waist and stood alongside him. "That's it Peter, you're doing really well. Let's take a step ok?"

"Ok," Peter confirmed and Tony watched Peter as he thought really carefully about walking. Tony made sure not to press too hard on Peter's stitches.

"You're doing great Peter," Tony said as he held most of Peter's weight. Peter moved his foot forwards and began to transfer his weight onto it.

"I'm going to fall Mr Stark,"

"No you're not kid, I've got you," Tony reassured him. Peter stood on his foot and began to move his other one. "How are you feeling? Are you ok?" Tony asked and Peter nodded, concentrating on his feet. After three more steps Peter stumbled and fell against Tony. "Hey kid, we ok?" Tony asked.

"I feel sick," Peter said.

"Alright kid. Let's go back to the bed, nice and slow alright," Tony helped Peter sit back down before he grabbed a sick bowl just in time for Peter to throw up. As Peter threw up Tony rubbed his back. "Despite the sick Peter you did really well?"

"Really?" Peter mumbled.

"Oh yeah. After I was shot I didn't walk for 4 days. Better?" Tony asked as Peter spat out the last of the sick.

"Yeah," Peter mumbled with his eyes closed. "Where's May?"

"She's at home Peter."

"Why am I not at home?"

"You've been seriously injured and I'm looking after you. May trusts me, Pepper and Bruce to look after you," Tony said and Peter nodded.

"Can I try again?" Peter asked.

"Sure we can kid. You're not feeling sick now?"

"No," Peter said and so they tried again. Peter managed to walk to the window and they looked out. "Am I an Avenger now Mr Stark?"

"Not quite kid," Tony said. "Getting shot doesn't count as your entry test," Tony looked across at Peter who was smiling. Tony still had his arm wrapped around Peter's waist but they were both now holding onto the window rail with one hand.  
"Hey, look at you Peter," Happy said coming towards them. "Nice pyjama's,"  
"Hey Happy," Peter said.  
"They were my choice," Tony said, pointing at Peter's blue pyjama bottoms.  
"You've got colour back in your face Peter and you're walking," Happy said and Peter smiled.

"He's walking with support," Tony corrected him. "When did you visit Peter?" Tony asked Happy.

"Early this morning when you were asleep. Both of you. I took May home Peter, she's completely fine apart from being worried about you,"

"I should ring her," Peter said, immediately becoming upset.

"You just worry about getting better, I'll ring her and tell her that you're awake and walking around,"  
"Thanks Happy," Peter said in relief.  
"No worries kid," Happy said. "Is everything functioning normally?"

"Yeah," Tony replied. "His kidney function is good, the fluid has cleared up from his lungs and there's no spinal damage,"

"I threw all that fluid up Tony," Peter corrected him.

"Minor details. I can feel you leaning onto me kid, lets get you back onto the bed," Tony said and Peter smiled at Happy before he walked back to the bed. His walking was greatly improved and he could now sit on the bed without much help.

/

Later on that evening Peter was sat up on the hospital bed, after sleeping for a few hours. Tony was beside him, fiddling with some monitors.

"Your oxygen level is back up to normal and your kidney function is now at 80%. How are you feeling Peter?"

"Much better Mr Stark,"

"You've stopped calling me Tony,"

"Is that bad?"

"No, I think it means that you're getting better," Tony said, coming over and sitting on the bed. "You really scared me Peter, there were times in the surgery when I didn't think that you were going to make it. But the thing that annoys me most about the whole situation is that it wasn't your fault."

"Are you saying that I usually go around trying to get shot?"

"No, but I always thought that as a crazy teenager I would be saving you from yourself, not from other people,"

"I can't help it if the other people have guns Mr Stark,"

"I know kid. You don't have to go after him,"

"I had to stop him Mr Stark, before he killed someone,"  
"He almost killed you!" Tony said before calming down. "He almost did, but then we cut into you, repaired your kidney, your lung and stopped you from bleeding to death. Then you had a seizure, scaring the living daylights out of me, Bruce and your Aunt May. Then you spent the night throwing up liquid from your lungs, but not before ranting at me about the Vulture guy shooting you. I had to give you a sedative to shut you up about that by the way,"

"Tony," Peter said and Tony immediately looked at Peter. "Thank you. Really. I mean, I can't even walk without you at the moment. Pepper helped me throw up during the night and I remember Happy almost crying over me,"

"You mean a lot to us kid," Tony said. "We want to hold you tight and keep your grounded, but you're spiderman. None of us can protect you from that,"  
"Does May know that I'm Spiderman?" Peter asked, becoming worried and upset.

"No, just relax kid. May knows that you were shot but nothing else. Now about walking, I think it's time for you to upgrade," Tony said, pausing dramatically before he brought out a pair of crutches.

"Oh, are you sure that I'm ready Mr Stark?"

"Sure you are kid, come on, swing your legs over the side of the bed. I know you're well enough to do that," Tony said and Peter swung his legs over the side. Tony helped him adjust the crutches and supported him as he stood up. "That's it kid, nicely done," Tony said.

"It hurts my stitches a little bit Mr Stark," Peter said.

"That's ok. Just try walking around a little bit," Tony said. After a few steps Peter fell and Tony caught him moments before he hit the ground. "Are you ok Peter?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, yeah Mr Stark I'm good," Peter responded.

"Ok, let's get you up," Tony said and helped Peter stand up.

Peter sat back onto the bed with Tony's help. Tony took off Peter's bandages and had a look. "You're healing nicely Pete. Your stitches are good and the redness should fade over the next couple of days," Tony said before redoing the bandage.

"Thank you Mr Stark,"

"My pleasure Peter, now get some rest," Tony said, turning down the lights and Peter got his first night of good sleep since he was shot.

/

The next day May came running into the medical bay and she ran straight to Peter, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, as well as shoes. His chest was still wrapped in bandages.

"Peter!" She said, hugging him. "I'm sorry I wasn't here, I was panicked and stressed and you were unconscious in that bed, oh Peter," May ranted, holding him tight.

"I'm ok May," Peter reassured her. May came out of the hug and looked at him. "Mr Stark has patched me up pretty good and I've been walking around on crutches,"

"That's amazing Peter. Are you well enough to come home?"  
"He is," Tony said and May and Peter turned to him. "Some bed rest and taking it easy over the next few days should mean that he's able to be back at school next Monday,"  
"Can't I go back sooner?" Peter asked.  
"No, you're body is still healing and I don't want you collapsing at school,"

"But I'm ok Mr Stark,"

"No you're not. you're walking with crutches and you're vitals are mostly ok but your blood pressure keeps dropping,"

"Can you do anything about that?" May asked.

"Nothing, it drops but then it comes back up. You're certainly getting no symptoms and you're practically jumping off the walls."

"Please Mr Stark. If I feel the slightest bit ill I will call you, or May or Happy," Peter pleaded. Tony sighed and looked at May, then back to Peter.

"Ok, May take Peter to school and make sure he has his phone on him," Tony said, handing Peter his crutches.

"Thank you Mr Stark. Thank you," Peter said, standing up. He began to walk towards the door. May paused and looked at Tony.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked.

"No, but it'll do Peter some good. When you drop him off, can you wait outside for an hour or so, just in-case something does happen?"

"Of course," May smiled and caught up with Peter.

/

"Peter, you're back!" Mr Harrington called out as Peter hobbled into the empty hall using crutches.

"Last thing we saw Iron man was flying off with you in his arms." Flash said as Peter' decathlon teams came off the stage and towards Peter.

"Are you alright Peter?" Mr Harrington asked.

"What happened to you?" Liz chimed in. They began to surround him and Peter felt as though he was being smothered.

"Give him some space," MJ said as she came over. "The dude's on crutches."

"Are you ok Peter?" Ned asked as he touched his best friend on the shoulder. Peter looked at everyone and smiled.

"No, I'm fine, I'm good. All I can remember is passing out then waking up in a bed in the Stark tower,"

"That's so cool," Flash said and everyone glared at him. "What? Passing out and waking up in Tony Stark's tower, that's friking awesome,"

"You were unconscious Peter," Liz began, catching Peter's attention. "We saw Iron man put something on your back,"

"Yeah, what's wrong with you. What are the crutches for?" Flash asked.

"I can't remember what happened and I'm just unsteady on my feet, so Mr Stark said I could borrow these,"

"You've been gone for 3 and a half days Peter," Liz said.

"How long were out out for?" Came Flash.

"Ok, let's leave him. Let's get back to it guys," Mr Harrington said and the team went back, onto the stage. Mr Harrington touched Peter on the arm, "It's good to have you back Peter. Come onto the stage when you're ready,"

"Yeah I will, thanks coach," Peter replied and Mr Harrington smiled at him before returning to his role as question master.

"You were shot Peter," Ned whispered to Peter in a soft tone after everyone else was out of earshot.

"Yeah I know," Peter replied. "And the bullet was coated in Cyanide,"

"How?" Ned began.

"Mr Stark and Bruce Banner spent all night fixing me up,"

"The hulk did surgery on you?" MJ chipped in.

"Yeah. Well not the hulk, but Bruce Banner,"

"Are you ok to be back to school?"

"Yeah I'm fine. As long as I go easy Mr Stark said,"

"How come Tony Stark came to save you?" MJ said, becoming suspicious.

"I'm doing an internship with him,"

"Nobody believes that Peter,"

"What are the crutches for?" Ned asked, changing the subject.

"To help me walk. Getting a bullet in your back limits your walking,"  
"Wait, do you have spinal damage?" MJ asked.

"No. But one of my right lung was sliced through and I was in renal failure for 2 hours,"

"Oh shit," Ned said.

"It's amazing that you're still alive," MJ chimed in.  
"Yeah," Peter said and he laughed. Suddenly, he became serious. "I need to sit down, I feel sick,"

"Ok," Ned said and put his arms on either side of Peter, just in-case he passed out.

"Sit down Peter, I'll take those," MJ said, guiding Peter to the seat as she took his crutches away. Peter sat down, clasped his hands together and put his head between his legs.

"Are you sure that you should be back at school?" Ned asked as he knelt in-front of Peter.

"How are you feeling Peter?" MJ asked, crouching beside Ned.

"I feel terrible," Peter said. "I feel hot and sick," He looked up at them and his eyes were red with tears, and his skin was pale.

"What do you need Peter?" MJ asked.

"Tony," Peter whispered. "Tony, or May, or Happy,"

"Where's your phone Peter?" Ned asked.

"Pocket," Peter whispered. Ned fished out Peter's phone from his trouser pocket and dialled May's number. Meanwhile MJ sat next to Peter and put an arm around him.

"You're really not well Peter, you're sweating," MJ said, concerned. Liz looked up from her desk, and so did Flash.

"Hey, what's up with Dickwad?" Flash asked. Mr Harrington looked back and went over to Peter.

"Peter?" Mr Harrington said softly, as he knelt in-front of him. Ned hung up the phone,

"May's not answering," He said.

"Peter looked at me," Mr Harrington said, but Peter was focusing on breathing. The door swung open and May ran to Peter.

"Peter," She said. "Peter, what's wrong?" She asked, ignoring everyone else in the hall. She touched his leg and drew his gaze.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Peter said through tears.

"Shhhh," May soothed him, stroking his hair. "I'm not mad Peter, just talk to me,"

"It hurts, it all hurts,"

"Is it your kidney?" May asked and Peter shook his head. "Can you breathe ok?" May asked and Peter nodded. "Then tell me what hurts,"

"My muscles and the stitching," Peter struggled to say. Mr Harrington watched in shock as his Peter broke down in tears before him. Everyone had come off the stage and they were watched the scene in equal surprise as they learned that Peter had, had surgery.

"Ok we can talk to Tony about that. Are the stitches coming undone?" May asked gently and Peter shook his head.

"I don't. I don't think so," Peter said placing a hand onto his side. May nodded.

"Ok, ok let's get you up," She said. She took Peter's arm around her shoulder and hauled him to his feet.

"Ah!" Peter groaned, letting his head hang down in May's grip. His hand was still firmly rested on his side.

"I knew you wouldn't heal this quickly," May whispered to Peter as she walked with him out of the hall.

/

None knew quite what to say.

"Has Peter had surgery?" Liz asked, looking around at everyone else's confused faces.

"He was shot," MJ said. "Just before homecoming Peter was shot in the back. He collapsed by the doors and I saw the bullet lodged inside of him,"

"Is he going to be ok?" Flash asked.

"Hopefully," MJ said and Ned stayed quiet.

/

"Peter?" Tony said as Peter hobbled through the door, supported by May. "What's wrong?"

"His muscles and the stitching hurt," May said and Tony turned to her. Peter collapsed to the side and slid out of May's grip. Luckily Tony caught him and held him close, as a father does with a baby. Peter was shaking badly now, his eyes were closed and he was freezing cold.

"Tony," Peter whispered as he snuggled his head into Tony's chest.

"I got you kid," Tony replied as he pulled Peter's shirt up. The stitching was red and inflamed. Tony nodded. "This might be an infection,"

"Can you fix it?" May asked.

"It looks easily treatable, I think it's muscle inflammation causing a secondary infection,"

"What can we do?" May asked.

"Antibiotics," Tony said as he stood Peter up.

"Ah!" Peter groaned. Tony put an arm around his kid's waist and around his shoulders. Peter placed his arm heavily over Tony's shoulders.

"You're making a big fuss for such a small infection Peter," Tony said as he led Peter to the bed and lay Peter down onto it. Peter mumbled something but it was incomprehensible and his eyes were almost closed. "Stay awake for me Peter, keep talking to me. I knew that I shouldn't have believed you when you said that you were ok," Tony said as he began to put a needle into Peter's arm.

"No," Peter said as he moved his arm away and Tony paused. "No needles,"

"I don't like needle's either kid but if want to feel better then I need to put this in your arm," Peter calmed down at Tony's words and placed his arm out.

"Drugs?" Peter murmured and Tony understood what he meant.

"I'm giving you intravenous antibiotics kid. You can sleep in a minute ok?" Tony said as he successfully inserted the needle and attached Peter up to the antibiotics.

"Why? Not?" Peter asked, his voice becoming drowsy.

"We gave them to you before kid, but they reacted with all the other medication and they made you throw up," Tony said. He stopped as he saw that Peter was already asleep. Colour had returned to his face and Peter's hands were no longer shaking. Tony touched his hand and Peter was warm. Tony sighed in relief.

"Is he going to be ok?" May asked as she sat on the side of the bed, stroking Peter's hair.

"We'll let the drugs go through and see if it clears itself up. He wasn't at the school for longer than half an hour," Tony sighed.

"He's trying to be like you," May said and Tony looked at her, then back at Peter.

"I keep telling him not to be like me. I want him to be better,"

"What are we going to do with him Tony?"

"He's a teenager. We'll take care of him and support him the best we can," Tony said and May looked at him. She saw the love in his eyes and knew that Tony cared about Peter as much as she did. Perhaps he cared even more.

"I can't fly in and rescue Peter," May began. "I want to keep him safe, to hold him tight. After his parents left and Ben died, I couldn't face the thought of loosing Peter too,"

"You can't hold onto him forever. When my parents died, I isolated myself," Tony said and May looked at him. "I isolated myself because I thought that when I died, I didn't want to break anyone's heart like mine had been broken." Tony paused. "When you die Peter's heart will be torn in two. This may be his way of denying that. He goes out and creates separation between you in the hope that, when you're gone his heart will remain whole,"

"But I'm not whole without Peter," May said.

"Neither is he. Whenever we're working on a project or I take Peter away for a few days he constantly has to text you, so that you don't worry about him."  
"Peter has missed four family nights over the last month because he's been with you. He's not texted me for days at a time and then he reappears just before I call the police,"

"That is what Peter does,"

"Why does he admire you so much?" May asked turning to Tony.

"I think he sees me as a father figure," Tony said honestly, looking back to May. "He always calls me Mr Stark but he needs a male figure in his life, you know?"

"Yeah I know,"

"The only way I can keep Peter away from my Iron Man work is to I remind him about you. That always seems to keep him grounded. He knows he has a home,"

"I think he has two homes," May said and Tony laughed.

/

Peter hobbled back into school for the second time, only this time with Tony Stark beside him.

"If you feel slightly unwell you tell me," Tony said.

"I know," Peter replied. "That's the sixth time you've told me that,"

"And it's the sixth time you need to hear it, because someone went back to school with a life-threatening infection,"

"You never said it was life-threatening,"

"I didn't want to scare you kid. Besides you were only half conscious and I was trying to keep you awake,"

"Yeah, I felt awful,"

"Is this it? Maths right?" Tony said stopping outside of a classroom.

"Yeah this is it," Peter said.

"Let's go in, after you big guy," Tony said and Peter rolled his eyes. The classroom door opened and Peter entered.

"Welcome back Peter, and Mr Stark…?" Mr Dell announced, slightly confused. The classroom just watched on in astonishment. Peter smiled awkwardly and Tony waved.

"Don't mind me, I'm here to keep an eye on Peter. The last time I let him loose he almost died, so carry on and I'll be the awkward middle aged man at the back," The class stared at Tony as Peter sat down and Tony took his crutches away.

"So back to page 144 class," Mr Dell began, but the class were looking at Tony Stark.

"Oi, the class has started. Eyes to the front," Tony told them harshly and the class waited a moment before turning back to Mr Dell, who continued the lesson.

/

Next was gym class, that Peter could not participate in. Peter went over and sat in the stalls next to Liz and Tony sat 4 rows behind him.

"Hey Peter,"

"Hey Liz,"

"Are you ok? I mean is Tony Stark babysitting you or?"

"He's making sure that I don't die,"

"Oh. How serious was it?"

"It's wasn't good. The bullet busted a lung and a kidney and then I had that infection,"

"Yeah I remember that. You scared everyone Peter, even Flash,"

"Really?"  
"Oh yeah. I think he actually felt sorry for you,"  
"I though Flash had no feelings, not for me anyway,"

"Peter,"  
"Yeah?"  
"I forgive you about Homecoming. Everyone said that you had fainted as a cop-out but when you didn't come to school the next day people rumours started going around. There was even one about Tony Stark being evil and that he kidnapped you,"  
"He is kinda is evil, look at him," Peter said and he and Liz turned to look at Tony Stark. He was sat silently still, watching the class through his sunglasses.  
"That is really creepy,"  
"Yeah," Peter turned to Liz. "Hey Liz, listen I am really sorry about abandoning you at Homecoming,"

"I was joking Peter. It's not fault that you got shot," Liz replied and Peter relaxed. They sat in silent for a minute or two, "Do you know who shot you?" Liz asked, looking at Peter. "Dad said that you were fine when you walked out of the car," Peter stared at her intensely.

"I don't know," Peter said after a minute. "I was shot in the back so I didn't see who fired the bullet."

"Yeah, of course, sorry," Liz paused. "I could talk to my dad, ask him if he saw anyone acting strange,"

"Please don't," Peter said a bit too quickly and Liz stared at him, hesitantly. "Sorry, it's just. He was the last person I was with before all of this happened,"

"Of course," Liz said nodding. "Sorry,"

"Hey kid, how are we doing? Are we ok?" Tony said, appearing beside Peter and making him jump.

"Wow, don't do that Mr Stark,"

"Sorry, kid. Hey, Liz is it?" Tony said and Liz then nodded. "Peter's told me a lot about you. I've also heard a lot about your dad, can I meet him?" Tony asked and Liz looked confused.

"Erm, yeah. I'll talk to him and see what he says,"

"Great," Tony said. "I'll be in school with Peter tomorrow so you can tell me then," At that moment the bell went for the end of the lesson.

"Ok," Liz said before turning back to Peter, "See you tomorrow Peter,"

"Bye Liz," Peter called as she walked off.

"I like her, good choice," Tony said as Peter turned to him,  
"What was that?!" Peter whispered angrily to Tony.

"You said that Liz's dad is the vulture. We meet and I arrest him, easy. Not everything has to be hard kid," Tony said.

"But you can't just ask my friends to meet their dad, it's weird,"  
"I'm at school with you Peter, it's already weird,"

"Peter!" Ned called diverting both Peter and Tony's attention. He ran over and hugged Peter. "Are you ok? What happened to you?"

"I got an infection," Peter told him. "Mr Stark saved me, again,"

"You scared me so much Peter,"

"I know Ned, I'm sorry,"

"Why didn't you call me?" Ned asked and Peter knew that Ned was talking about all the time since he was shot.

"I was really ill in bed. Mr Stark had to help me to walk again and Happy was making sure that May was informed. I'm sorry but, I wasn't thinking about you," Peter apologised, scared that Ned was going to be really angry with him.  
"May wasn't with you?" Ned asked in concern, rather than anger.  
"I was at the Avengers compound. May came to see me but she fainted and thought it would be better if Mr Stark took care of me,"  
"Of which, I did a great job by the way," Tony butted in.  
"Yes, thank you Mr Stark, Peter is really important to me," Peter replied to Tony.

"And you mean a lot to me Ned," Peter said. "I'm sorry I scared you at Homecoming,"

"It wasn't your fault Peter. You can't help getting shot,"

"Where's MJ?"

"She's keeping her head down. People are asking her why you got shot and how you're still alive,"  
"I'm not sure that even I know the answer to that," Peter said. "I'm ok Ned, I've got Mr Stark and I'm truly on the mend now," Peter said.  
"I'm glad to have my best friend back,"

"Me too," Peter said and hugged Ned. Peter got up, Tony handed him his crutches and they started off to their next class.  
"How did it feel? Getting shot?" Ned asked.  
"Awful dude. It felt like I was dying," Peter said.  
"You were dying," Tony interjected.  
"Yeah…" Peter said nervously. "Everything felt weird and muggy. And it was super painful,"

"I bet," Ned replied as they went into the next class. "Iron Man had to help you to walk right?"

"Yeah, he supported me as I tried to walk across the room,"

"Dude,"

"I'm ok now though,"

"Yeah, but you're still walking with crutches,"

"I know," Peter replied as he sat down to class.

/

Peter walked with Tony to the school bus.

"Ok kid you first,"

"You're coming on the school bus as well? I know my way home Mr Stark," Peter said but Tony gave him a hard stare.  
"Your aunt May and I only decided to let you come to school again if one of us was present at all times until you're fully recovered,"

"I know,"  
"Good, so after you." Peter climbed onto the bus and Tony came on behind him. Peter was walking through the central section towards Ned when he closed his eyes and fell against Tony.

"Peter!" Ned shouted, standing up and the bus went quiet. Tony caught Peter as the crutches clattered onto the floor. Ned picked them up as Tony shook Peter. Peter groaned.

"No," He whispered. "Mm tired," Peter slurred.

"Is he ok?" Ned asked.

"He's fine," Tony interrupted him. "He's just fallen asleep. Carry on as usual," Tony said and he took Peter into his arms and carried him sideways through the central section beside Ned. Tony placed the sleeping Peter onto the seat next to Ned and did up the seatbelt. Peter's head rolled towards Ned.

"Make sure he doesn't bang his head,"

"Yes Mr Stark," Ned replied. Tony sat behind Ned and put his glasses on as the bus began to move.

"Status report Friday,"

"Pepper attended the press conference in your place and the plans have been agreed,"  
"Well done Pepper,"

/

The bus stopped and Ned poked Tony Stark, who had fallen asleep.

"Hm?"

"This is Peter's stop Mr Stark," Ned told him.

"Thanks kid," Tony said as he stood up. "Keep hold of the crutches kid, we'll need them tomorrow," Tony caught himself on the seat and went to Peter. He undid the seatbelt and walked with Peter in his arms off the bus. He went to Peter's flat and rang the doorbell. May opened the door and Tony walked in.

"He fell asleep on the bus," Tony explained before May began to worry.

"How did the rest of the day go? Was Peter ok?" May asked as Tony walked to Peter's bedroom and lay Peter down.

"Apart from being embarrassed with me there and falling asleep on the bus he was fine. His friend Ned has his crutches and will bring them in tomorrow," Tony explained, tucking Peter into his bed and standing up. He leaned against Peter's bed while May stroked Peter's hair.  
"I hate seeing him like this,"  
"I know the feeling,"

"I'll take care of him tonight,"  
"Thank you May," Tony said beginning to walk out of the room. "Call me if anything serious happens,"

"Of course," May answered.

/

4 days later.

"Muy bien señor Parker," The Spanish teacher said and Peter smiled, looking down at his desk.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain across he chest and he cried out in agony. "Argh!" Peter screamed, collapsing off his chair and falling onto the floor.

"Peter!" May shouted and ran to Peter from the back of the classroom. Everyone stopped and looked at Peter. He was on his side, with his face towards the floor and his elbows propping him up. He was breathing heavily. "Peter, what's wrong?" May asked as she knelt beside him.

"My chest. The pain was intense," Peter tried to explain.

"Are you in any pain now?" May asked and Peter shook his head.

"No,"

"Ok. Sorry, excuse me for one minute," May apologised to the Spanish teacher. She pulled out her phone and dialled Tony Stark's number. She kept a hand rested on Peter's shoulder.

"Is Peter ok? There was a spike in his heart rate and his oxygen levels dropped," Tony said, picking up the phone.

"Peter had a sharp pain in his chest but he's doing ok now,"

"Ok. Have you got the portable scanner there May?" Tony asked and May pulled out a disk like object from her pocket.

"Yeah I do," She said.

"Ok, let it scan Peter," Tony said and May turned on. After a minute it bleeped. "Oh wow," Came Tony Stark's voice.

"What?" May asked as Peter sat up, he raised a leg up and rested an arm onto it. He put his hands together.

"The scan is not showing any abnormalities. Can Peter stand up without his crutches?" Tony asked.

"Can you stand up Peter?" May asked him and Peter stood with May holding his arm. Everyone stared as Peter stood up straight without any support. "How do you feel?" May asked gently.

"I feel great," Peter said. "Nothing hurts,"

"Peter says that nothing hurts and he's standing fully upright," May relayed to Tony.

"That's amazing. Bring him to the tower May, I'll do a complete scan on him here to make sure that everything fine,"

"Ok," May said, hanging up. "Tony wants to do a full scan at the tower. He thinks that you're fully healed," May said. They got their bags and left. At the tower Peter's scan showed that his lung, kidney and muscles were all fully healed.


End file.
